Combat athletes, especially mixed martial arts (MMA) practitioners, use gloves that generally are cumbersome, thick, non form-fitting and lack in adequate wrist and hand support that quickly, with repetitive use, lose the ability to maintain proper fit and function. This can lead to a decrease in force generation and related hand and first functioning and can also lead to injury. A shortcoming of these conventional combat gloves is that when the glove strikes a target or opponent the hand can be loose and the wrist can be unstable. It can therefore be appreciated that force loss and injury can be experienced by the athlete during training and during a competitive event. Maintaining maximal force production in relation to striking force and grip strength are key factors in support performance during stand up or ground combat. Injury prevention is also of great importance to these athletes especially specific to protection related to the hands and fists. In particular, through repeated use and wear, the glove fit may become lose and inadequate to function properly.